<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piel by Chunnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900278">Piel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies'>Chunnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Retos Shinkivariables [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Estos dos y ya no necesito mas explicaciones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Retos Shinkivariables [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts">missginni</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lo que costó escribir esto. Espero de verdad que te guste, te lo debo después de tantos tu ya sabes que...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desnudo, ardiente, tan desesperado con él. Changmin no puede pedir más, acaricia cada trozo de piel recreándose, memorizando las texturas, deshaciéndose entre los pliegues como si fuese la primera vez, anhelando que no sea la última. </p><p>Los gemidos inundan la habitación y se convierten en la banda sonora perfecta para bailar, intuyen los pasos, no ensayan, ni cuentan los fallos, llevan años imaginando cada beso, rescatando el sabor a café de Jaejoong y el humo del cigarro que comparten en Changmin. </p><p>Es el sabor de miradas perdidas, cuando nadie les ve, de sonrisas con secreto incluido que nunca adivinan, porque no se esconden, escapan de todo y de todos.  Buscan su lugar entre luces y sombras para dejarse llevar. </p><p> </p><p>Como en ese momento, Jaejoong abraza y siente el cuerpo de Changmin, saturado de emociones sintiendo como aferra su cadera y entra en él, se tensa y arquea la espalda buscando más contacto, le abraza. Es cuando se miran reconociéndose el uno en el otro. Sin moverse. </p><p>Jaejoong intenta moverse, porque no aguanta mas y sabe que si le sigue mirando de ese modo se correrá sin haber terminado., pero Changmin tiene otros planes y aumenta la presión sobre sus caderas, espera unos segundos y comienza a moverse lentamente, y cada embestida les transporta, sienten la urgencia de llegar al orgasmo y al mismo tiempo quieren alargar el momento eternamente. </p><p>Changmin maldice a su cuerpo que no responde y ajeno a sus deseos se deja llevar, rindiéndose ante Jaejoong, sin preguntarle siquiera, tanta piel, tantos gemidos, todo cuerpos entrelazados. Tan cerca.</p><p>Casi se corren a la vez, caen sobre la cama sin deshacer el nudo invisible que queda entre ellos, satisfechos, ansiando por más, tan llenos, tan completos que el mundo podría desaparecer y no lo notarían. </p><p> </p><p>Se besan, más despacio, mas lento dejándose llevar por la laxitud, envueltos en la esencia del sexo, abrazados a los gemidos que resuenan entre sus cuerpos, dedicados a las caricias, abrazandose a la piel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>